This invention relates generally to both insulated and non-insulated containers and, more particularly to a multi-use container that enables a worker to carry his lunch, work items, and other personal items in a single container.
Workers, such as construction laborers, those who work in a warehouse, on the road salesmen, businessmen, truck drivers, bus drivers, and the like often desire a hot meal over a lunch break. Such workers often carry food items for lunch in a traditional lunch box, a soft-sided container but may not have access to a microwave oven. Workers may also have one or more work items that must also be taken to work or in the vehicle, such as a clipboard, notepad, or folders of paperwork. Still further, a worker often desires to carry personal items, such as a change of clothing, a music device, or just a book to read while eating. Unfortunately, carrying each of these items often requires multiple storage containers or many loose items in the vehicle or workplace. A single container large enough to carry each of these categories of items may not be appropriately configured to accommodate each type. In other words, a container that is insulated for food items may not accommodate non-food items and vice versa.
Various devices have been proposed in the art for storing and transporting food items, including insulated containers configured to maintain a heated or cooled environment. Other devices are known for transporting non-food items, such as backpacks, general carrying cases, and the like. Although assumably effective for their intended purposes, the existing devices do not provide an apparatus that includes an insulated container portion configured to store separately hot and cold food items, a non-insulated container portion configured to transport personal items, and a document storage compartment for transporting business/work documents.
Therefore, it would be desirable to have a multi-use modular container that fulfills the shortcomings of the prior art.